


Dreamland

by formulaoneautor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaoneautor/pseuds/formulaoneautor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Kimi have been dating since their Freshman year of University, and Kimi is Kevin's world. Kimi intends to keep it that way, making sure that Kevin keeps his interactions with others to a minimum. (Please check the tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: "Dreamland" by Sarah Dessen

Kevin sat on the bed in his dorm room, finishing up his last velocity calculation for Physics. He wanted to get it done before his boyfriend, Kimi came back from his last class of the day. He knew that Kimi would only want to work on the assignments for the classes they had together, like reading the next chapter for Ancient History. He and Kimi had been dating since their senior year of High School, and now three years later, Kevin knew how to make sure that Kimi was pleased with him, including completing exclusionary assignments before he got back. Finally he finished the last problem, and put it into his Physics binder, and in his backpack, on the back of the desk chair. At that moment Kimi came in, his face in a mask of indifference that Kevin could tell was hiding anger. Kimi closed the door, before saying anything.

“So, I talked to Sebastian today.” Kimi stated bluntly. 

“Oh, I had almost forgot that you had Chemistry with him, talk about anything interesting?” Kevin knew to sidestep asking outright what they talked about. 

“We talked about something very interesting that begged the question, what were you doing with Jenson today? You know you shouldn’t talk to him, he’s nothing but a whore.”

“He wanted the notes for World Lit, and he asked me if he could take photos of them to copy them down later.”

“You have to stop being so naive, he’s just being lazy, trying to mooch off of your work. He wants to take advantage of you because he thinks you’re not as good as him.”

“I’m sorry I just felt bad because he was really sick the day before.”

“He was probably just hung over, taking advantage of your simple-minded trust.”

“You’re right, I’m pretty sure I did see him going out with Nico the other night, probably partying.”

“Exactly. Don’t let him do that too you again. All he is, is Rosberg’s plaything not worthy of interaction.”

“Okay, I won’t let him take advantage of me anymore.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good, now, let’s get some dinner and start in on our homework.”

Kevin nodded and got up off the bed, linking his has hand in Kimi’s as they left the dorm room, and then the dorm. The sun was just setting over the trees, and the fall air was growing crisp as they made their way to the dining hall. Kevin loved moments like this, just being with Kimi. The moment was ruined though when Kevin heard his name being called from behind him. He and Kimi turned, and almost got ran over by Marcus, who stopped just in time, and make Kimi glare at him. 

“Kevin, I’m glad I catch up to you! I want to ask if you’ll be partner with me in World Lit for the Greek Tragedy presentation, your English is much better than mine.” Marcus asked, his eyes betraying desperation.

Kevin thought for a moment, he usually only partnered up with Kimi, and if Kimi wasn’t in that class, he would either go solo, or join up with one of Kimi’s friends. He knew that Kimi wouldn’t approve of Marcus, he had tried to ask Kevin out Freshman year, and it had taken Sebastian, Kevin, and Fernando to keep Kimi from going and taking the boots to him. So Kevin knew what he had to say. 

“Sorry, I’m working by myself, I’ve already got it planned out that way. I think Nico would be more than happy to work with you though.”

“Please? You’re the only one in that class who speaks any Swedish, so it’s easier to get across what I mean.”

“He said no, so fuck off.” Kimi butt in, obviously angry that Marcus would even approach Kevin in his presence. 

“You do not have to be rude.”

“Obviously I do because you won’t take no for an answer, so why don’t you just go the fuck away?”

“Fine, sorry for bothering.” 

With that Marcus turned and walked away, shoulders hunched in defeat and probably going to go find Nico. Kevin felt bad, it was true that he would’ve been a really good partner for Marcus, but he probably would have ended up having to do most of the work, being taken advantage of again. Kimi was right, he was just naive. They finally got to the dining hall, and instead of a tray, Kimi grabbed one of the take-out containers. Kevin really didn’t want to go back to the dorm already, he had been there most of the day, but he wasn’t going to argue. He grabbed whatever Kimi grabbed, knowing that he was starting to get a bit chubby. Kimi knew what was healthy, and Kimi had the self-control to not just pig out. 

After they both brought their food and bottles of water, they left, bringing their food to the dorm. Eating their dinner in relative silence before doing their homework. Before Kevin went to sleep that night, he thought about how lonely he was in college, being a bit of an introvert, and simple. At least he had Kimi.


End file.
